swrp_imvufandomcom-20200215-history
Col-Taar Devic
'Character Name:' Col-Taar Devic 'IMVU Username:' TalionBlack 'Nickname: (optional)' He goes by Col for short 'Age:' 30 years old 'Gender:' Male 'Species:' Human 'Height:' 1.9304 meters tall 'Weight:' 104.326 kilograms 'Occupation:' Jedi Sentinel 'Scars/Tattoos:' Several pale scars across his face, one going down from the edge of his right eyebrow down to below his right eye, one going from his hairline on the left side of his face, across the bridge of his nose, and ended in the middle of his right cheek, and the last one going from the left corner of his mouth across his left cheek and ending below his right eye. He also has a beard and long black hair with red streaks through it. 'Affiliation:' Jedi Order 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Col-Taar is a very quiet and reserved Jedi, usually only speaking when he has something meaningful to say. He is also very reluctant to work with other Jedi or take on a Padawan, fearing if he gets to close to to other Jedi, they might suffer a horrible fate. Despite this, Col is also very knowledgeable in most stealth Force abilities, as he strives to be the best Jedi Sentinel and Agent he can possible be 'Class: ' Jedi Sentinel 'Weapon/Equipment Inventory:' Lightsaber - 15 Curved-hilt Lightsaber - 15 Total: 30 'Core Force Ability List:' Force Push Force Pull Force Telekinesis Force Telepathy (To some extent) Force Jump Force Speed Force Sense 'Light Side/Dark Side Force Ability List:' Force Healing Force Stealth Force Breath Force Empathy Shadow Vision Force Lightning Force Choke Mind Trick Force Deflection 'Lightsaber Form List (Force-Sensitives Only):' Form I: Shii-Cho Form II: Makashi Form IV: Ataru 'Allie' Allegiance:Galactic Republic, Jedi Order, Fel Empire, Imperial Knights Teammates: N/A Friends:N/A Master: Vinn T'arale (dead) Students: N/A 'Enemies:' Rivals: Dark Lord of the Sith Threats: The Dark Council 'Background Information:' Born to female retired smuggler and a male freighter pilot during a short romance roughly around 170 ABY in Coco Town, Col-Taar Devic grew up in the busy district on Coruscant, spending most of his time around market stalls, bars, diners, and docked freighters. He was a very outgoing child, making friends and learning skills from pilots and market stall owners at a very early age. Seven years later, his mother was killed during an accident and Col-Taar was left alone, forced to live on the streets of Coruscant. Forced to steal to survive and the loss of his mother made his personality turn sharply, making his once cheery and outgoing nature to one of a quiet and close chested. During his eight year of life, Col-Taar tried to steal from a cloaked figure, not realizing the person he was pick pocketing was a Jedi. Taking several credits from the Jedi, Col-Taar thought he had escaped before turning a corner and bumping into the chest of the Jedi, who demanded his credits credits back. Refusing, Col-Taar turned and ran, forcing a chase. Forced into a dead end by the Jedi, Col-Taar lashed out instinctively, Force Pushing several crates at the Jedi, taking the Jedi by surprise. Realizing the child was Force Sensitive. Offering to let the boy keep the credits and to escort him home, the Jedi discovered that the boy was an orphan and decided to take the boy as his Padawan. Together they traveled off world to Dagobah, where Col-Taar learned that his new Master, Vinn T'arale, had a second Padawan and viewed Jedi training as a private task, viewing that sending Jedi and their Padawans on missions detracting to the training. T'arale decided to take temporary exile on Dagobah with his Padawans to direct their training Over the years on Dagobah, Col-Taar and his partner Padawan, Creo Mara, grew quite fond of each other and not only did their skills in the Force grow stronger, but so did their feelings for each other as well. When they told T'arale how they felt, he forbid it, saying that Jedi should not succumb to their feelings, as he viewed it as a crime against the Jedi Code despite Jedi being allowed to marry for more than a century. Upset and enraged, Creo lashed out blindly in the force and, in her rage, killed their Master by expanding his windpipe from the inside out. Ashamed and disgusted by what she had done, Creo ran off into the swamp, leaving a distraught Col-Taar holding his dying Master. After building a pyre for his Master, Col-Taar spent several days meditating and constructing his first lightsaber, abandoning his training saber. After it was finished, he took only a few belonging, one being a Holocron his Master had made, before burning the camp, his home, to the ground after which he went after Creo. He searched for her for months, forcing him to push his abilities in the Force further and further as he hunted her. Eventually, he came across her body, discovering that she took her life after what she did and the Dark Side aura of the planet corrupting her further and further as she ran. Distraught with her death, the nineteen year old male was, since the death of his mother so many years ago, alone in the galaxy. Fighting with his grief, Col-Taar threw himself into his training like a madman, using the knowledge he was taught as well as the Holocron to learn new skills in the Force, learning abilities such as Shadow Vision to see better in the dark caves of Dagobah, as well as Force Stealth to hide from certain creatures. He also began to learn every style of Lightsaber Combat he could from the Holocron. In his time alone on the planet, he learned skills in weeks in which others would spend months or even years learning. However, with Col-Taar pushing his body and mind to their limits and the Dark Side aura of the planet so powerful, the young Jedi began slipping more and more into the Dark Side, slowly making more and more use of Force Lightning as well as Force Choke. Col-Taar spent three years alone on Dagobah, honing his skills and hovering on the edge of darkness before a Jedi shuttle came to investigate, having not heard from T'arale for several years. Instead they found his Padawan, almost wild from his time alone. Col-Taar was then taken off world back to Coruscant to debrief on his time on Dagobah, as well as the events that transpired. After several hours of debating, mainly do to the way he was taught away from Council eyes as well as his closeness to the Dark Side, the Council decided to give him the rank of Jedi Knight, figuring that having survived so long on Dagobah alone as well as rejecting the Dark Side, if even just barely, had surpassed any Trials they could assign. Accepting the rank with reluctance, Col-Taar decided to take the job of Jedi Sentinel, deciding to take on missions that would be to difficult or to delicate for most to accomplish, mainly due to his incredible skill in Force Stealth. He also cast off his first name, deciding to simply be known as Devic. He also took it onto himself to craft a second lightsaber, using blueprints from the Old Republic to create a curved lightsaber, instead of the usual hilt. He also took it upon himself to use a orange lightsaber crystal, as to show his status as Jedi Sentinel. And by 200 ABY, Devic was a valuable, though unorthodox member of the Jedi Order 'Roleplaying Library:' (Post each RP you participated in as a history)